


Witchcraft

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, conclave, conclave of witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for Witchcraft came with no name attached, so I chose to go with the lovely Celeste... the witch who started it all back in Brothers Apart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchcraft

Celeste let a look of disgust cross her face as she stared down her opponent.  
  
The others in the coven were pallid, weak, disgusting excuses for witches. Celeste stood tall, her own powers outstripping them by far.  
  
“I will not share my secrets with others,” she declared loudly, her eyes bright with distaste for having to deal with such lowly servants.  
  
The leader stood, slowly uncoiling from her stone chair. “You stand against us?” she ask in a throaty growl, her red-rimmed eyes narrowing.  
  
“I do not care where you stand,” Celeste replied back, her voice as mild as it ever was. Blonde, tall, and busty, she cut an intimidating figure wherever she went, a boon to the glamour she wore to cover up her true form. If they could see her original body… well these women would not be so keen on learning her secrets. Not all paths were desired, no matter that immortality could be hers to give and share with them.  
  
“You must stop you experiments,” the leader commanded. Black robes coiled around her, sometimes giving the impression of smoke.  
  
Even their glamour was predictable.  
  
“Perhaps you would like to be the next I experiment on,” Celeste said, still mild.   
  
A collective gasp came from those ringing where she stood. “But I thought it only worked on _children!_ ” a woman on the left exclaimed. Her child was one of the ones Celeste had taken for herself.  
  
Celeste stared straight at her, refusing to allow these women anonymity. “You know nothing of me. And little of my powers.”  
  
Bored with the conclave, she ripped her hand through the air. The leader of the coven was tossed against the wall, and Celeste advanced while the others withdrew.  
  
“You will not interfere with _me,_ ” Celeste hissed. “Or I shall have your entrails for dinner. I have been given a task by he who rules Hell himself, and no one shall stand in my way.”  
  
Then she was gone, and all that proved she’d been there was a brand, burned into the lead witch’s forehead and glowing with the brightness of the sun. The women wailed as they read the message she had left.  
  
Her true name.


End file.
